rockyoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Compilation album
A compilation album is an album (music or spoken-word) featuring tracks from either a single or multiple recording artists, often culled from a variety of sources (such as studio albums, live albums, singles, demos and outtakes.) The tracks are usually collected according to a common characteristic, such as popularity, genre, source or subject matter. When the tracks are all essentially by the same recording artist, a compilation album is often referred to as a retrospective album. Compilation albums may employ traditional product bundling strategies. edit] Common types Some common types of compilation are: *'Single-artist "greatest hits", "best of", or "singles collection"' LPs, gathering together an artist's best-known songs. If the artist or group is still recording, it is common practice to include one or more previously unreleased tracks as an incentive for fans of the artist to buy the album, even if they already have the other material on the compilation. *'Other single-artist compilations', such as rarities or B-side collections, albums compiled from radio sessions, songs performed by an artist exclusively for a film soundtrack or collections that combine multiple releases, such as LPs and EPs together on one or more compact discs. These are generally aimed at existing fans of the artist and have little mainstream appeal, though postmortem compilations of unreleased materials from recently deceased artists have significant popularity. *'Box sets', elaborate multi-disc collections often covering the entire breadth of an artist's career or the full sweep of an entire record label or genre. Many anthologies are released in this format. *'Various artist themed compilations', e.g. love songs, Christmas songs, songs featuring a particular instrument (such as saxophone or piano), and countless other variations. *'Various artist genre compilations', e.g. jazz, synthpop, rock, etc. These may be from the same time period (Year, decade or era, for example), or may incorporate a common theme. An example is a soundtrack. *'Various artist hit compilations'. This has been a very successful part of the album market since the early 1970s. Recent hit singles are gathered together in one place. In the 1970s, these were often single vinyl LPs with 10 to 12 tracks or more. In the 1980s, a double album with 6 or 8 tracks on each side became the norm. Now that CDs are the dominant format, these compilations are usually released on one, two, or three CDs. *'Promotional compilations' or Samplers. These are creative, successful forms of promotion for artists and/or record labels to promote their music. Generally, these types of releases are free or cost very little for the consumer or end listener. *'Private label promotional compilations'. Promotional compilation CDs can be private labeled for products, retail outlets, or commercial organizations or non-profit organizations. Artists and labels like to co-brand themselves with well-known brands for marketing purposes, and transversely well-known brands like to co-brand themselves with artists. *'Business-to-business promotional compilations'. Other types of promotional compilations are used within the music industry in a business-to-business capacity to promote artists to media concerns (radio stations, music supervisors for TV, film or video games for synchronization) *'Composer/producer albums'. Many hip hop and reggaeton producers will release a compilation album, which feature various artists. Every track on the album will be composed by the same producer. edit] Famous compilation series edit] United States and United Kingdom edit] 1960s–1970s *Motown Chartbusters (Motown, 1967–1974), label samplers *''Nuggets'' (Elektra, 1972) collection of 1960s garage rock edit] 1980s *Now That's What I Call Music! (Polygram/Virgin/EMI, 1983–present) – recent hit singles *The Hits Album (CBS/WEA, 1984–1989 and Telstar/Global TV, 1993–present) – recent hits *''A Very Special Christmas'' (A&M, 1987–2003) Christmas album benefiting the Special Olympics edit] 1990s *Super Eurobeat (Avex, 1990–present) – genre (Dance/Eurobeat) *Mushroom Jazz (Om Records, (1992–present) – genre broken beat/nu jazz/hip-hop *The Best... Album in the World...Ever! (Virgin Records, 1993–present) – genre & themed (e.g. The Best Christmas...) *Café del Mar (Manifesto, 1994–present) – genre (dance/ambient) *Jock Jams (Tommy Boy, 1995–~2001) – genre and themed (dance/techno/sports) *Bonkers (Resist Music, 1996–present) – genre (Dance/UK ) *Global Underground (Boxed, 1996–present) – genre (Dance/electronic) *Pure Moods (Virgin Records, 1997–2004) – genre (New age) *EMI Songbook Series (EMI, 1999, spotlight of favorite music of featured artist) *20th Century Masters: The Millennium Collection ((Universal Music Group, 1999–present)) *Have a Nice Day (CD series) - 70s music (Rhino Records, 1990 - 1996, 25 volumes) edit] 2000s *The Essential (Sony BMG, 2000–present) *Gold (Universal Music Group, 2005–present) *Saint-Germain-des-Prés Café, (2001–present) – genre nu jazz/deep house *Simply the Best..., (Warner Music) – genre & themed (e.g. Simply The Best Movie Album) *Endzeit Bunkertracks, (Alfa Matrix, 2005–present) – genre Electro-Industrial/Noise/Dark Electro *''Dark Was The Night'' (4AD, 2009–present) - Contains songs from many independent artists. Apart of the AIDS Benefit Series. *Essential R&B (Sony BMG, 2004–present) *Fabriclive (Fabric, 2000–present) *Punk Goes... (Fearless Records, 2000-present) - genre pop/punk/metal edit] Australia *100% Hits – Top 40 tracks *Ministry Of Sound Annuals – dance music (yearly) *So Fresh – Top 20 tracks, quarterly, with additional 20 tracks each Summer, comprising the best selling tracks of the year *Triple J Hottest 100 – a selection from the overall yearly poll